Servus Vinctos
This tribute is owned by Aaron, please do not use him without permission. Thank you. Name: Servus Vinctos District: 9 Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'6" Weapon: Sword, if he can't get his hands on one he would use an awl Alliance: People scared into being with him Personality: There are two Servus's, but they share one body. They are not two different personalities, but two separate souls, one in control, the other weak and terrified. This will make describing his personality difficult. But... here goes. Servus is controlled by a spirit living in the mask that has melted onto his face, the only way to get the spirit out of his body is for the mask to be cut off with a knife or whatnot. The spirit has full control of the body and controls it just as easily the real boy would. The spirit is angry, taunting and always makes fun of the real Servus, who screams at Kane (the spirit) to leave his body. Kane knows that without the mask he can not inhabit the body, but since he controls Kane's body, he will do all it takes to protect the mask. The mask is the only thing in the world that he loves. Kane is bloodthirsty and loves killing. He will do anything to achieve his goals, and right now he only has one... to keep control of Servus's body. The actual Servus is a weak, cowardly boy who has been reduced to almost nothing, living alongside Kane in his own body. Whatever he thinks, Kane hears. Whatever Kane thinks or says, Servus hears. They are one. But Kane is in control. Servus is whiny and depressed. From time to time he tries to fight Kane, with varying degrees of success. Usually Kane is left with a huge headache but still in control. Servus would do anything to kill Kane and get his body back. Strengths: When Kane is in control of the body, it is fast, strong, and remorseless. Kane is good in water and is not afraid of most things. His biggest advantage is that when Servus's body is battered and hurt, Servus feels it, not Kane, so he is free to continue fighting without feeling a thing, other than a minor headache from Servus's screams of pain. Weaknesses: Fear of losing the mask, Kane will do anything to save the mask, to stop someone from taking it off his face, this could lead to him being hurt or even killing himself. Another thing is, if Kane is very weak at one point, and Servus is very strong, Servus can banish Kane from his body, and take off the mask. That would mean that a weak, slow, cowardly and stupid boy is stuck in the arena with a bunch of murderers. Backstory: I know I shouldn't be here. All my life people had been telling me that these ruins were dangerous, and evil lurked inside of them. I had come anyway, my sense of adventure overtaking any other feeling that I was experiencing. I step over a fallen column. The sun is setting, and my parents will be expecting me to come home soon. I turn around ready to get home, when something flickers into sight in the corner of my eye. I turn slowly, and come face to face with a will-o-wisp. It bounces away from me. I walk towards it, wanting to touch it. As soon as I get close, the little ball of light flies away even more. This continues until the ball flies inside a little shrine and fizzes out. In the middle of the room, bathed in a pool of light, was a plain white mask. I felt drawn to it, like I did to the will-o-wisp. I start walking towards it, my hand outstretched, ready to pick it up and try it on. "Hello," ''spoke a rich, baritone voice. I stumble back from the mask, tripping over a fallen column and landing on my butt painfully. "Who- who- are you?" I ask, my voice shaking. "''Who do you think?" ''The mask asks with amusement tinged in its- uh...- voice. "''I am the mask of Aurelius, the mightiest of the Defenders." "Who?" I ask, unanswered questions swirling around in my head. I step closer to the mask. I hear a distinct sigh come from it. "I see that I will have to explain a lot. Do you have the time to listen to my tale?" ''I nod and sit down at the foot of the dais. "''A long time ago, before Panem, before District 9, was a country in this spot called Nauru. Nauru was a plzce full of magic; both good and evil. To protect normal, non-magical citizens from the power of evil, an order was established. The Defenders. They were all mighty magicians who wore plain white masks, to strengthen their power and magic." "There were always five defenders at a time. The leader of the Defenders, Aurelius, was a wise and powerful man." ''The mask was now speaking with a hint of sadness. "''One year, one of the defenders fell in battle. So Aurelius took on an apprentice, and began to teach him the ways of magic, so he could take the fallen Defenders' spot. The apprentice's name was Kane. "Kane was powerful, even for a magician. He already surpassed the other three magicians, Merlin, Rwanda, and Mystrel, in both strength of mind, and strength of body." "The power went over Kane's head. He became angry and brash, and he thought the world should bow down to him. The only person he was really afraid of was Aurelius, who was as strong as ever. Kane knew he couldn't take apart the Defenders by himself, he needed supporters. He needed one of his own on the Defenders. Kane murdered Merlin, and replaced him with his own apprentice, Kieran. Aurelius was blind to the murder, and thought a regular dark magician had disposed of Merlin. Kystrel and Rwanda, however, knew something was wrong with how Merlin died, in the heart of Nauru." "They confronted Kane and Kieran, and both were slain. Kane appointed the two empty positions with two more denizens of evil; Milton and Josef." "The four of them grew cocky. They were strong and they thought they were invincible. They thought they could kill and replace Aurelius. As soon as they attacked him, Aurelius slew Josef with a bolt of lightning. After a brief minute of fighting, Milton was also dead. "As Kieran and Kane fled, Kieran was struck by a bolt of purple magic, and he crumbled to dust. Kane, who had grown to love Kieran in a brotherly way, but cared in no way for Milton or Josef, howled in rage and turned to fight Aurelius once again." "Kane's rage and anger made him more powerful, he shot a killing ray at Aurelius, and hit the old man in the chest." "Before he died, the old man cast two last spells. A killing spell of his own, and a spell to contain his spirit in his mask... me. The killing spell hit Kane and killed him, and right after that, Aurelius's body died too. But his spirit is still here... his spirit is, incidentally, speaking to you right now." "You need to follow your destiny, and save Aurelius. Take up the mask, and let Aurelius take over your body and bring peace to Panem." I didn't want Aurelius to take over my body, but I felt a kind of magic wash over me, making me draw my hand to the mask. The magic didn't seem benign. It seemed malevolent. I tried to jerk my hand away but it grabbed the mask, and shoved it onto my face. White-hot pain filled me as the mask melted onto my face. I screamed and fell backwards as a voice, no longer pleasant, but evil and scratchy, spoke to me. Not from the outside, but from inside my mind. ''"I AM NOT AURELIUS. I AM KANE, AND I LIVE AGAIN!" '' I scream as an invisible force takes control of my body Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:17 year olds Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes